Kitty Twins
by KHandFF7fanforever
Summary: It was because of their father that they look like this. But if he hadn't done this to them they could have never found Greed. 1st of 3 in the Trilogy. NOT A GREED X IZUMI!
1. The Begining

**I don't own FMA, only my OC and IlOvEmUsIcAnDyAoI OC that is in this story.**

**My OC is Nakato. Or Kato.**

**My friend's OC is Kalavati. Or Vati.**

**Their twins. Vati's the older twin and Kato is the youngest twin.**

**Okay this is Part One of the Three in this storyline.**

**It will also be in the Manga form.**

**ON WITH THE STORY. But please, first read it before you say 'oh this is a stupid story' click off type thing.**

**123454321123454321**

He looked through his notes with a smirk. The only person that knew him to be an alchemist was his wife for she was also an alchemist that hated the military with passion. He always snarled at the dogs of the military for their stupidity for he was smart not to go to the military just to have the money for research that he did in secret.

The clock chimed midnight. It was time. His three and a half year old twins were old enough to go through with his plans. Though, he had to make sure their cries wouldn't wake up their mother. She didn't know what was about to happened to her girls because if she did, she would do everything to stop him from doing this special thing for his children.

He went to the room where the twins slept and picked both up with skill from the two years of holding both at the same time. They made some sounds but other than that it was going good. Getting into his study he gently set the twin in and sitting position in their own transmutation circles side by side. They're sleepy eyes looked around not really knowing what was going to happen to them.

He went to the two crates he had ordered. Opening them, he took a hold of the baby lynx and then the baby panther. The hazel eyed twin had the panther placed by her and the lynx was placed by the blue eyed twin. He kneeled quickly and clapped his hands together and brought both hands onto the two circles.

Blue light crackled all around them and the girls cried out as black hands came out to grab a hold of them and the animal by them. His eyes widened as he panicked. This wasn't suppose to happen! What was wrong with the circles to make them do this? Was this part of the way chimera's were made? Damnit! He should have done more research on this.

The door of his study was slammed open and his wife's scream fill the area.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO THEM? GET AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTERS!" she pushed him back as her children disappeared along with the animals. "NO! BRING THEM BACK! TAKE WHAT YOU WANT FROM ME, JUST BRING MY BABIES BACK TO ME!" she cried and clapped her hands together them slammed them on the circles her husband used.

He stared with horror as the black hands took hold of her and her body started to disappear and his children slowly reformed but with oddities. The light disappeared leaving the cries of his daughters. Their mother was gone, taken, killed, and it was all his fault. He had misjudged what the circles he drew would do. Of course he would misjudge it, the circles were made up by him to get the result he has been wishing for, hoping it would work as he thought the circles would.

He sat there and cried like a baby. He had lost his wife, his children's mother, and it was all his fault because he wanted results that he knew should never have been done. He had turned his daughters into chimeras for his own gain and now he paid the price for his stupidity.

The children's cries went down as they feel asleep. When morning came, their father was busy burning every piece of paper that had his notes on all of his alchemy books. He vowed never to use alchemy again or have it in his house. There was also a chance that the military will somehow find out what he did.

"Where mama?" he flinched as he heard Nakato ask with the innocence for her age.

"She's gone."

"Why?" Kalavati asked this time.

He didn't say anything as he looked at his daughters. Both now had car ears on top of there little heads that moved with each sound. Their pupils now moved bigger or smaller with different lights as any of the cat species did. They also supported tails with the fur color of their animal they were fused with. Nakato had fused with the lynx while Kalavati had fused with the panther. Both had brown hair but their cat ears held their own color from the animal part.

"Why don't the two of you go do something while I make breakfast." He tried to smile but it didn't happen.

"But we want to see mama," Nakato whimpered.

"She's not here!" he yelled making both girl jump and tears fell from their eyes.

He worked endlessly making a hiding spot. He knew they were coming. It was only a matter of time. He even went as far as to get blood from his daughters for a small part of his plan.

And the day arrived when they knocked on his door. He quickly pushed the twins into the hiding spot under the floorboard.

They looked at him in confusion and he looked at them seriously. "The two of you must listen to me carefully. Do not come out of here until there is no noise at all. Even if there is screaming or loud noises, do not make a sound. Stay quite and stay here. I may not come back. Understood?"

Their tearful eyes were wide as they nodded. He then gave them a piece of paper and shut them in darkness. He pulled a rug over the trap door and went to answer the door.

The girls stayed quite like he asked, but with their new hearing, they heard everything that was said.

"Are you Jonathan Hinderson?" the military man asked.

"Yes."

"You are under arrest for breaking the law and transmutation of humans." the military man said. "Is your wife, Margret Hinderson, home?"

"No."

"Where is she?"

"She's dead! She's dead!" Jon screamed like a maniac finally having a breakdown. "It was my fault! It was all my fault she's dead! It's my fault that my daughters turned into monsters!"

"Sir, you'll have to calm down," the military man said. Then there was a crash and a thud. "Sir, calm down!"

A loud bang was heard then a dull thud and screams were heard from a female officer. The girls huddled together in fear. What was going on?

"He shot himself," the female officer said with disbelief.

"Sir, should we go find the children and make sure they're alright?" another officer asked.

"Yes," the military man said and the girls then heard a lot of footsteps all over.

"Sir, you may want to take a look at this."

The military man came over and gagged at the smell. Blood was every where. It looked like a massacre happened and the bodies where taken from here, leaving only the blood to stain the floors and walls.

"Did you find any bodies?" the he asked.

"No sir, only gravestones in the back yard with names of his wife and children on it."

"He killed his whole family? He murdered his whole family…"

The second officer nodded grimly. "It looks like it, sir."

It would seem like it took forever before the officers left, but it only took four hours for everything to be done. Slowly the two chimera's opened the trap door and looked around. When they were fully out of there hiding place they walked around and found nothing in the house.

It was then that they somehow knew they were on their own. Be it from their newly acquired animal instincts or that it was what they had heard earlier.

"What we do now?" Kato asked her sister as she tried to comfort herself by smoothing the fur of her tail she held onto.

Vati blinked and shrugged. "I dun know."

"Should we leave?" Kato asked looking around the empty house with worried eyes.

Vati blinked again as her tears spilled from her eyes and she rushed over to hug her twin. Soon Kato was crying and holding onto Vati. After a while they had stopped and stared at the floor with blank eyes. Vati then remembered the paper their father had given them.

She opened it and tried to read it but didn't really understand what the words said. So instead dropped it and grabbed Kato's hand and lead her to the outside. Then she lead Kato into town. Vati lead her sister pass the town they had lived close to. By night fall, the girls had arrived in another small town and it was then decided by both girls they would live how they wanted to and no one would stop them.

_Two and a half years later_

The two girls had learned early that having their ears and tails scared people so they hide them using hats and long coats; sadly, they couldn't hide their pupils. It was also at that time they learned to use their better abilities to steal things. Vati became the thief while Kato became the victim finder and distraction. It also seemed the animal fused with them effected their height. Kato stood with her eyes leveled at her sisters chin while Vati stood at two feet and three inches.

Vati looked at Kato. "Ready?"

Kato smirked. "Been."

Vati smirked also and nodded. Kato went straight for their victim. He was an older man, maybe in his late forties.

"Excuse me sir, but do you know what town this is?" Kato asked with wide eyes that made the man stop and look at her. You could see his thoughts of her cuteness.

"You're on the outskirts of Dublith, near the train station," he said too into his thoughts to notice that his wallet had been napped, his money taken, and the wallet put back in.

Not even the people walking by noticed the thieving's going on towards the man.

Kato smiled, "Thank you sir!" then turned and skipped away from him. When she was far away from the spot she ran into the ally her sister would be at. "So, did I hit the right person like I always do?"

Vati held up the money and both smirked at the bundle. "Still on a role with choosing the right victims, sis."

Kato grinned happily as they split the money and it came out that they had around three hundred dollars.

"So, what can we buy with the money?" Kato asked as they walked around the town of Dublith.

"Well, we need new shoes. Our jackets have just had it so we'll need new ones. Maybe another set of cloths and another hat," Vati thought out loud.

A few more days passed and Kato had kept watch of their next victim. He was a lot younger than the man before him. Black hair that stuck up and was always carrying a grin of some sort.

"We'll hit him tomorrow when he's walking around. Lets go get some fish, I'm hungry," Vati announced, making both girl's mouth water at the thought of fish.

What? They're cats and fish is really good.

When the next day came so the two prepared and followed him from the roof tops. It was nearly noon when Vati said they would get him now. Kato jumped from the roof to the ground in the ally with practiced ease and ran to the mouth of the ally intentionally bumping into their victim.

She would have fell backwards but his hand caught her arm and he steadied her. "Whoa there, what's your hurry?"

"Sorry sir, I was just playing with my sister in a game of tag and I seem to have gotten lost," she told him.

Vati was working on spotting the money or anything of value and when she was only a few inches from getting it he grabbed her wrist making her gasp in shock seeing as he was still looking Kato when he did it.

"Didn't your mom tell you it's not nice to steal from someone?" he asked glancing a Vati.

"H-how did you know?" Vati asked slightly worried.

"Try getting someone who doesn't have their guard up," he said letting go of Vati. "Go, run along now." He waved his hand to emphasize him shooing them away.

They glared at him but went away and when night came they were tired and hungry. Since their victim found them out, they didn't have the money to buy food for the night.

"Hey, sis. What do you think of that name?" Kato asked pointing to a sign that said 'Devil's Nest'

"Looks like someone did a crappy job to it. What do you think it is?" Vati asked still in a bad mood since it was their first time getting caught at what they did best; stealing to survive.

"I don't know. Lets go in and see." Kato took a hold of her sister and went inside.

Inside they found it was a bar and everyone that was there was now staring at them.

"What are you kids doing here?" A woman asked coming over to them. "Get out. This is a bar and kids aren't welcome here."

Vati waved the adult off, "Yeah, yeah, we only came in here to see what it was. Now that we know we'll be going."

They turned to leave but stopped at the voice of their victim from earlier.

"What are you two brats doing here?" he asked.

Vati ran forwards intending to punch him but Kato grabbed her. "I'M NO BRAT YOU JERKOFF!"

He raised an eyebrow at her choice of words. "Jerkoff? Do you even know what that means?"

Vati looked at him with some uncertainty. "Um, ah, yes!"

This answer put a smirk on his face. "Oh really? Then what does it mean?"

Vati looked at Kato, who had let her go once her sister calmed down, trying to think. "Ah, um…"

"It means you're a jerkoff!" Kato said trying to help defend her sister.

He didn't even try to hide his smirk. "And a 'jerkoff' is….? Isssss?"

"Isss…sss…ssss.." Kato had now answer.

"A jerkoff is a jerkoff, damnit!" Vati yelled at him.

The crowd of people around them were watching with amusement as the two six year olds fought with a grown up.

"What's damnit then?"

"It's a word you use when your pissed off!" Vati yelled.

"And what does pissed off mean?"

"It's another word you use when your pissed off!" the twins answered together.

"But what does it mean?" he pressed.

The twins thought for a second before Kato answered, "Something to do with being angry…"

"…Damnit…" Vati sighed under her breath.

"And what does damnit mean?" he continued.

"ARRGH!" the girls exclaimed, Kato threw her hands in the air and Vati face-palmed with both hands.

It was then that someone's scent caught their attention. So they sniffed the air to see who it was… and again… and again… when it suddenly hit them that it was the guy they were fighting with that smelled different from everyone here.

Vati pointed a finger a him. "You smell weird."

His smirking face became irritated at the comment. "What're you talking about, brat?"

"You smell weird and I'M NOT A BRAT!" Vati replied.

"How do I smell weird?"

"You just do!" Vati huffed crossing her arm over her chest.

"You just smell different than everyone else," Kato said.

He looked at the two girls with a quizzical look. Why did they keep saying 'smell'?

Something donned on him. He did notice them sniffing the air like they were animals. Could they be what he thinks they are?


	2. The Heart of Home

**I don't own FMA only my OC and IlOvEmUsIcAnDyAoI owns her OC that is in this story.**

**Okay, right now the only chimera Greed has at the moment is Bido and that's because he's used as a spy or collector of information. It's not until the later when the rest of Greed's gang comes in. So, please, hold out until they come in.**

**I want to give thanks to himi ibiskishi, BlackRose (Thanks for the advice, I try), Bumblebeecamaro38 (I'm trying to show that they are still small children so yeah i guess they have to have that cuteness to them). And because of them I decided to update a little sooner than planned.**

**I hope you like it!**

**123454321123454321**

The twins glared at the door waiting for their victim from before to come back. Well, they couldn't call him their victim anymore since he did tell them his name, Greed. What kind of name was that?

Kato huffed then sighed out. "I'm tired. Why can't he let us go?"

Vati shrugged her shoulders feeling them rub against Kato's back for they were sitting back to back to each other, not noticing that their tails intertwined. "Maybe it's cause he dragged us to a room in the back of a bar, full of people watching as he did so might I add, and took off our hats finding we have cat ears. He's probably calling the military on us."

"I'm scared," Kato whispered.

Vati moved her left hand backwards to grab Kato's right hand and squeezed it gently, trying to comfort her sister. Kato did the same but with her left hand to Vati's right hand. They did this when they were in need of each other's comfort and it helped to tell, without words, that the both of them were going to do what ever together.

By the time Greed came back, it had gotten darker outside. He made his way through the bar itself and headed towards his own back room. He opened the door to his room and the scene he had walked in on made him stop in his tracks. They were back to back laying on their side in a tight ball and their tails were intertwined showing anyone that happened to see them, know they were comforting each other. Greed sighed and went to get some blankets to cover them up from the cold.

He stood in a corner studying them. Not knowing they were twins, he thought that one with the black cat ears was the older sister and the one with the different shades of light brown cat ears was the younger one because of the height difference. Then his mind went to think how they've survived being in the bad part of town for so long. They didn't seem to look like they've had any training to be able to defend themselves.

Getting up he cursed, coming to a decision. "Guess the two of you are staying here." He then walked out to go to his room for the rest of the night.

**123454321**

Kato blinked her eyes open and started to stretch out her muscles waking Vati up in the process who yawned and did the same stretching.

"So the two of you finally wake up." Greed's voice broke through.

They looked at him in confusion till it came to them what happened just last night.

"If you want, there's a plate of food for the both of you if your hungry." He pointed it out and they studied the plate.

It had four sandwiches and when they sniffed it they let out 'yay!' with ears perking and took them to eat. It was their favorite food, tuna fish. Well, any kind of fish is their favorite.

Once the four sandwiches were gone they looked at Greed.

"What are you going to do now?" Vati asked.

"Well, you don't seem to have anywhere to go since your stealing from other people gives a big hint to anyone. So, I'm going to offer you something, you work for me and you can live here."

The twins looked between each other. "What about our oddities? Do you really want some freaks like us staying with you?" the both asked lowering their gaze from him after saying the word 'freak.'

He grinned, showing his sharp teeth and waved their comment off. "Heh, I'm a freak myself…you could say." He showed them his hand letting them see as his shield rose to cover his it. "There's another like you. Chimera, I mean. You'll meet him later."

They looked at him in awe. So they weren't the only ones, these, chimera's he mentioned.

"If we say yes, what kind of work would you make us do?" Kato asked.

"Little odds and ins. Maybe have you use that stealing ability of yours or have you scout out some information that I could use." he shrugged like it was no big deal.

"Doesn't seem that bad," Vati said glancing at Kato who gave a nod. "Okay, we'll stay and work with you. Not for you. We like to live how we want, not by someones orders."

Greed thought about it._ This independents to only work 'with me, not for me' must come from there cat side._ "You'll have to work for me. I'm the only one around offering you two a place to stay." he smirked thinking he got them.

"We said we would work with you, not for you. We'll do the work you want us to do, but we do it our way." Kato stated again for Vati.

"...Fine, it's a deal. You know how you work best since you've been doing it yourselves." Greed stood about to leave but stopped and turned to them. "What are your names? Do the two of you have any fighting experience?"

"I'm Kalavati Hinderson or Vati for short. And no, we don't."

"Nakato Hinderson or Kato for short. We're twins! Even though we don't look like it. Wait, why did you ask that?"

Greed hung his head. It seems he'll have to teach them to fight in case they may have to fight their way out of some trouble. Grrr, these girls were starting to seem like they would be more trouble than they're worth.

"I guess I'll have to teach you how to fight. Come on, I'll give a show of the place you'll be living in from now on." The twins followed after him.

They found that staying in the back area of the building, they could take off their hats and jackets but when they had to go into bar, they made sure to put them back on to hide the oddities normal people hated.

It had been three weeks since they started living there at the Devil's nest and they had gotten to know almost everyone the lived here, including Bido, who kinda acted a brother to them. It soon became known to the people at Devil's Nest that the twins liked to steal, especially from Greed and his many possessions. It didn't help that Bido started to teach them to sneak around better when no one was around to see it happen.

They didn't understand why, but in the beginning he wouldn't let the twins go outside till they had a fair share of knowledge on how to fight. To Greed, it was because he didn't want his possessions to get killed when he just got them. Now, with Greed's teachings, they could wonder outside for the day and hope that they don't have to fight anyone here.

It was later that day they would find out how grateful they were that he was teaching them.

Night had came and the twins were still running about outside getting a mental memory map of the town that they would be living in from now on. And with them being kids, it soon turned into a game of tag. So they ran around tagging each other while doing little flips and agility moves, finding out that the training they were getting, helped them do it better than before.

Right as they turned the corner of coming out of an ally, they crashed into someone really hard and fell down.

"Ow." Vati muttered.

"You little brats! Watch where your going," a ruff mans voice yelled and the twins looked up to find that it was the Blondie that yelled at them.

"I'M NOT A BRAT!" Vati yelled back in a temper but it just made the group of men even angrier.

The one with greasy black hair took a step forward and went to backhand Vati, but she was able to dodge it by backing up.

They grew angrier at the fact she was able to dodge Greaser's hit and soon the twins were running for their lives trying to get away form them and screaming for help.

"YOU BRATS, GET BACK HERE! YOUR IN FOR A LESSON!" the Blondie yelled.

Vati bared her fang in rage. "I'M NOT A FUCKING BRAT! JACKASS!" Living in a bar made their language even more colorful.

"BITCH! CALL ME A JACKASS AGAIN AND I'LL CUT OUT YOUR TONGUE!" was the reply.

By now, the twins were panting and the alleyway they had taken brought them a dead end with the wall too high to jump over and too smooth to climb. Their ears flattened against their skull under their hats as they turned around to look at their two pursuers with fear. Yeah, they may have been learning to fight and defend themselves, but they didn't have the muscle to take on grown men with big muscles themselves.

"Now, it's time to have some fun," Greaser said taking out a knife and pointed it at Kato who backed even more into the wall.

Their clawed nails dug into the stone wall as the two thugs came closer and Greaser kept jabbing the knife at them tauntingly.

"You know, that's not how you treat girls." Another voice ripped through the air making the girl's ears perk at the voice.

The thugs turned to see a figure at the mouth of the ally; however, they were not able to see who it was for it was too dark for their normal human eyes, but to the twins, who had night vision, sighed out of relief earning the thugs attention again. Greaser had an angry look on his face, becoming irritated that someone interpreted their fun.

"Go take a hike and let us have our fun," the Blondie said.

And with that said, Greaser jabbed the knife into Kato's upper right arm. Kato screamed in pain and tears fell down her face as she gripped her arm, holding onto the wound. Vati bared her fangs at Greaser and kicked him in the shins while Greed ran forward attacking the Blondie, knocking him out with a blow to the head then went onto Greaser. Greed took the hand that had the knife, twisted it, and a crack was heard along with the agonizing yell that followed. Using the now broken arm, Greed turned around and threw the thug away form the twins.

Greed turned to the twins and was surprised when they ran over to him and hugged him hard as they cried, "BIG BROTHER!"

His eyes widened. Did they just call him their big brother? Looking down at the girls as they shook with fear and, in Kato's case, pain. Greed didn't know what to do but knew he would have to get Kato fixed up.

"Come on, lets get back home," Greed said pushing them gently towards the mouth of the ally.

Greed had to pick up Kato, who was starting to trip and stumble around and once they reached the bar she passed out. Setting her on a table, Greed went to get the several others who knew first aid and they set to work patching up the girl. Vati stayed right by her sister's side not wanting to leave her for a minute.

This time, Greed came and told Vati to go to bed.

Vati looked at Greed. "Will she be okay, big brother?" There it was again.

"Why are you calling me your brother?" he asked running his hand through his hair. "I have no blood relation to you."

Vati looked confused. "I don't know. I just do." she shrugged. "How did you find us?"

He sighed. "Let's just say my 'Kitty sense's' went off. The two of you have been living here for awhile causing too much trouble for your own good, so it was bound to happen sooner or later."

After that, Greed forced the girl to her room to sleep leaving her sister where she was when he brought her in.

**123454321**

Kato sat on the sidelines watching Vati train. She huffed out angrily and glared at Greed. One of the other chimeras named, Bido, was leaning against a crate by her, looked over at her with a slight smirk.

"It's not that bad, you only have another three days before you can get back to some light training." Bido said earning a whine from the lynx girl.

"It sucks ass, royally! I haven't been able to do jack for a damn week cuz some jackass wanted to stab me in the arm. So, yes, it is bad." Kato angrily said.

"Oh, quit complaining! You'll be out here getting your ass kick around by Greed in no time." Vati said coming over to sit with Kato for her five minute break.

"But I'm so bored!" Kato waved her arm up and winced at the sudden pain form her arm. "Ow…" then she looked at her nails. "You know, I could have sworn the night we were about to get killed that our nails were longer. And that we had sharp teeth, too."

Vati patted Kato on the head. "You'll be fine." she takes a look at her nails and shrugs, "I thought so too, but I guess we were just imagining it." once the five minutes are up Vati gets up and starts her training again.

Four months go by and the twins learned much. Their training was moving along smoothly and they've been able to remember the whole town in case they need to escape some trouble. Cough-thugs-cough. They also learned to use their cat agility in fights.

Right now, they were running for their lives from a pissed off Greed after stealing something from him yet again. This time it was his glasses.

They shoved people out of their was and kept looking back to see him not a few yards from them.

"Move it pipsqueak!" Vati yelled shoving a short blonde boy over while the other blonde by him quickly moved from the path.

Kato waved back at him. "Sorry bout that short stuff!"

"WHO YOU CALLING SHORT WHEN YOUR SHORTER THAN I AM!" he yelled out in anger to Kato, who was indeed a few inches shorter than him.

Kato stopped and turned to face the blonde. "I'M NOT SHORT! THE GRAVITY IS MAKING ME SHORT, DUMBASS!"

That was one stupid mistake for Kato to do because Greed had caught her.

"Where are my glass, Kitty-cat?"

Kato struggled to get out of his grip and started to hiss at him. "I'm not a damn kitty-cat! I'm a fucking lynx!" then she glared at the blonde. "You are sooo going to pay when I get out of his grip, Blondie."

His eyes lit with the challenge. "Bring it, Shortie."

Kato struggle even more wanting to get at the blonde, but Greed took a hold of one of her cat ears under the hat and tugged. Her eyes widen from the pain it gave.

"Okay, okay! Just no more tugging! They're very sensitive!" Kato cried out from the pain.

He let go. "Go straight to the bar." she grumbled but ran off.

As she passed the blonde she gave him a promised glare and he gave her one back.

When Vati came back thinking Greed had calmed down, she didn't think that Kato would start a physical and verbal fight. Everyone that lived at the bar watched as the two sisters fought once again and this time it was because Vati didn't help Kato escape from Greed.

**123454321**

(Vati's POV) (Both twins are having the same memory dream but I had to put it one of their POV's)

I woke up to the sound of papa picking me up. Then he moved to pick up Kato. Laying my head on his shoulder I tried to go back to sleep as nothing interesting was going on and heard Kato mumble something. Next thing papa did was set me on the floor of his study.

This confused me in my sleepy self and I went to look around sluggishly. I found Kato sitting on the floor next to me, inside of a drown white circle. It was then I found I was inside of one, too.

Papa came back and put a different kitty next to us. He then kneeled and slammed his hands onto each of the circles. I became more awake when light crackled around me and these black hands reached out to take a hold of me. I cried out in fear to papa as I saw myself disappear each time the black hands touched me and the kitty. I heard Kato's cries as she and the kitty with her, too, was disappearing.

Right before I completely disappeared, I heard papa's door slam open as mama scream in horror and push papa aside.

I flew along what looked like film strips, but that wasn't what shocked me. It was the fact that everything about life was being pounded into my head. A white figure came closer to me and I reached out to found my body was starting unraveling, but right before I lost sight of the figure, I found that it was me.

I stood in front of a tall door surrounded by white. I looked everywhere but could see nothing. Suddenly a white figure was standing in front of me holding the black kitty. It grinned largely as it shoved the kitty into my chest and I watched in horror as the kitty melted into me and pain exploded everywhere.

I screamed. And screamed. Hoping for the pain to go away.

"**Today's your lucky day. Your mother's taking your place."** the white thing said.

I dimly heard the thing say it but watched as the large door opened and the same black hands, that took me from papa and mama, grabbed ahold of me and pulled me inside. I screamed in terror and tried to get away from the hands and door but they dragged me inside against my will.

Right before the door closed I saw the white thing grin even more.

My vision came back as I felt myself come back to sitting on the floor papa put me and I cried, still terrified by what happened.

(Third POV)

Both twins jerked awake with a scream. Quickly getting out of bed they ran to Greed's room and burst through the door, waking him up, and leaped onto his bed to hug him tightly as they cried.

He sat there quite confused by what the hell just happened. He now has the Kitty Twins crying their eyes out as they squeeze the life out of him and he didn't have a clue as to why.

"Would you mind telling me what made the two of you like this."

They both mumbled something into his chest. He sighed.

"I can't understand you if you're talking into my chest." he pointed out to them.

They sniffled and let go to sit on the bed.

"We had a bad dream that we didn't like." the twins said together somewhat unnerving him.

"…What was it about?" he said with a not caring voice.

"It was when papa made us like this." Kato answered and poked at her cat ears.

"Made you like this? So you weren't born this way?" Greed asked confused.

"No," Kato replied shaking her head.

"Our Papa and Mama were alchemist. Papa was doing something that he called research and that we were going to be apart of it, but we couldn't tell Mama about it." Vati said.

"Then Papa came when we were sleeping and took us to his study." Kato continued. "I remember looking around and found that I was in the center of a transmutation circle. Vati was in her own, too."

Vati nodded. "Papa came back and put a kitty in each of our circles. I think the one I got was a panther? Your's kinda looked like a lynx. I think I saw them before in a book." she said mostly to herself.

"When the kitties were with us, he slammed his hands to the ground and light crackled around us. It scared us when these black hands grabbed us and we started to disappear. Mama screamed when she came into the room, but I don't know what happened after that," Kato said. "Only that this large door surrounded by complete white appeared."

Vati looked at Kato. "That's the same thing I saw after everything went blank. At first, it was only the door thing but out of no where this white person is standing there holding the kitty that was with me in the circle."

"Did the white person shove the kitty into you? It did to me." Kato asked as both twins promptly forgot Greed to be there listening.

"Yeah, and when the kitty was fully in me it felt like being burned alive….I think." Vati looked a bit unsure about that. "The white person then said something…I cant remember. But after that the door opened and the black hands came at me, dragging me into the door."

"The same thing happened to me. Then I'm back in Papa's study, in the same circle he put us there, scared by what happened, and I wake up." Kato said with both twins nodding.

"So, you're saying your own father did this to you?" Greed asked.

They jumped as they remember he was there and nodded.

"But when we came back, Papa said Mama was gone and that was when we found out about our ears and tails." Kato said playing with her tail.

The twins continued to tell Greed everything. About their father making a trap door for them to hide in when the military came, how they heard everything that happened the day the military came, and their decision to live by themselves till they found this place to live with others somewhat like them.

It was that night Greed came to a much more understanding of them. At first he wouldn't care that he did, but after years of living with them he would.


	3. Friends for a Lifetime

**I don't own FMA only my OC and IlOvEmUsIcAnDyAoI owns her OC that is in this story.**

**I give thanks to BlackRose and BumblebeeCamaro38 for their reviews~!**

**123454321**

Kato grinned at the fact she had found the blonde from a week ago. Vati stood next to her shaking her head at her sister's need for revenge. They watched as both blonde boys were getting their ass handed to them by Izumi. They've known Izumi for a few months now since her shop has the best fish!

"Serves him right." Kato muttered getting ready to do a surprise attack on the short blonde.

Vati watched as her sister ran forward and leaped into the air going over the small white fence with her right leg straight out and her foot connected to the short blondes back. He yelped in surprise and fell forward landing face first on the ground.

"TAKE THAT MORON!" Kato yelled using the momentum to flip over the blonde and land on her feet.

The other blonde looked at Kato in confusion then to horror as Izumi punch the living daylights out of said girl. She flew into the wall of the meat shop. If she wasn't as jumble in her head right now, she would have been able to stop from hitting the wall on her back and change it so she landed on her feet. But when Izumi hits you, there was no way to stop the way you want to.

"DON'T INTERRUPT WHEN SOMEONE IS TEACHING!" Izumi yelled at Kato.

Vati calmly walked over as the blonde, who had been kicked to the ground, got up shouting angrily at Kato. "Mrs. Curtis, how are you doing today?"

Izumi glanced at Vati and smiled. "Just teaching some brats manors."

It was a bit scary how Izumi could go from being Satan to an angel without having to think about it. Vati shivered at the thought that someday soon she maybe on the receiving end of Izumi's wraith.

"Sorry about my sister. She was just wanting revenge on Shortie McShort over there for something he did to her." Vati said pointing to the raging blonde.

He turned towards her. "I'M NOT SHORT! YOU'RE JUST FREAKISHLY TALL!"

A tick appeared on Vati's forehead. "Mrs. Curtis, may I?"

Kato weakly got up from the ground just as Vati ran passed her and kicked the blonde that pissed her off. "Huh, sis, I thought you never fight when Mrs. Curtis is around."

"I was giving permission." Vati said dusting her pants off.

Izumi came over with a smile. "Why don't you girls stay for lunch." it wasn't a question but a demand that the twins couldn't refuse.

So now, the four children were at a table eating. They had been introduced to the two blondes who are now known to them as Edward Elric and Alphonse Elric.

Vati sighed with irritation as Ed and Kato continued to glare at each other. "I swear to the heavens above, that if the two of you don't stop glaring at each other I will kick the both of you from here to Central!"

Kato grumbled but looked at her plate. "Fine."

"So….how old are the two of you?" Al asked shyly.

"We'll be seven in a week." Vati answered taking a bite of the pasta.

"And if you cant tell, we're twins," Kato said. "And don't say that were not cuz we are. It's only our height that is different…okay our eyes are, too, but that's all. Hey, Al, after we get done with lunch wanna spar?"

Al looked a bit unsure. "I don't know."

Ed looked at his brother. "Come on, Al, it'll be good to fight someone other than Teacher."

Vati smirked. "Yeah, cuz your scared of her."

Ed glared at her.

"Okay I'm done, so who wants to spar with me? We've had some training." Kato stated getting up to taking her plate to the sink and wash it.

"How old are the two of you?" Vati asked following her sister.

"I'm seven and Ed's eight." Al answered also following.

"Wow, that must suck for Ed." Vati smirked.

Kato gave her sister a 'What?' look.

"He's a year older than us, yet I'm a girl who's taller than him by a few inches." with that said both sister's started to laugh.

Once they were done laughing they went outside and warmed up by going through a few fighting stances and some flips. Ed came out just as the twins finished their warm-up and simply went over to Vati and kicked her in the back.

She grunted, going forward. Her eyes had a gleam in it when she turned to look at Ed. "So, you wanna spar with me, huh?" cracking her knuckles she gave him an evil smirk.

He rolled his shoulders giving the older twin the same smirk and lunged at her.

Al and Kato watched the flurry of fists and kicks came. Kato turned to Al. "Wanna spar?"

He shook his head no, so Kato decided to push him gently in his right side. "Come on. I wanna see how you fight. I bet you'd like to see how I fight."

Al hung his head with a sigh. Raising his head to look her in the eyes he took a stance and the two sparred. It was the least violent spar than what their siblings were doing at the time.

Izumi watched the four spar, noticing here and there she could see snippets of what looked like tails from the girls. Her eyes narrowed in thought.

The sun was setting and the four were laying on the ground panting from the many spars they had that day.

"I…haven't went…that long…in a spar…before." Vati breathily said and soon came out as a breathless laugh.

The other three looked at Vati and it soon lead to all four of them in laughing at nothing. When they finished the twins stood in front of the small white fence talking to the Elric boys when Izumi came over.

"Vati, Kato, can you come with me?" she asked them.

Kato nodded. "Sure, Mrs. Curtis." Vati answered.

They followed the older woman into a back room.

"Take off the your jacket and hoodie." she order.

"W-why?" Kato asked not liking where this was going.

Izumi grew angry. "I said take them off." she then proceeded to remove the jacket and hoodie from them and they quickly tried to hide their tails from her but she saw them. "As I thought."

"W-what was that for?" Vati asked fearful of Izumi's loathing at their oddities.

"I just wanted to make sure what I saw wasn't my imagination. I saw flashes of your tails while the both of you were fighting." Izumi answered.

"So…you're not going to rat us out about our differences?" Kato asked not looking at the Elric's teacher.

"Why would I do that when it's apart of you?" Izumi asked.

"Well, everyone else see us as demons or something that needs to be killed." Vati replied bitterly.

"I'll tell you right now, I'm not like everyone." Izumi said handing back the jacket and hoodie to the owners.

Kato tied the gray hoodie around her hips as Vati put her black jacket back on. The two looked at each other and smiled.

"Mrs. Curtis, we have something else to show you." Izumi turned to look back at them as they lifted their hats.

They showed her their ears to which Izumi gave a small smile at. After the showing of the ears they gave their good-byes and left to head back to the bar.

Soon after they started to have a schedule that they would follow for the next years to come.

The twins would train with Greed in the morning or do the little missions he wanted done that day and when noon came around they would go over to Izumi's to see the Elric boys. Sometimes the Elric's would be able to have a break in their training and go with them to the park to play. Other times they would use them as sparing partners. At night they would head back to the bar and mess with the people that live there with them, but it was mostly Greed that they messed with.

So the days turned to weeks, weeks turned to months, and months turned to years as they made friends with the Elric brothers. They were quite surprised that the brothers haven't noticed their tails that sometimes flicked into view.

Now, at the age of ten, the twins were finished with the training Greed had given them. With nothing to do for a couple of days they decided to head out to see the Elric brothers.

"HEY!" Vati yelled earning the brother's attention as the walked over.

They happen to glance at the circle the boys had drown out and it clicks in their head as if they've seen it before. "Hey, isn't that a Transmutation circle?" Kato asked kneeling in front of the circle.

"Y-yeah, how did you know?" Al asked.

They shrugged and Kato smirked. "Your circle isn't right."

The boys looked at the circle as Vati took the chalk from Ed to start fixing it. "You forgot to put this rune here and you need to add this to the rune you put down already."

The boys looked at Vati as if she had grown another head.

"And how is it you know this when you haven't even studies alchemy?" Ed asked slightly ticked.

Vati shrugged her shoulders. "Don't know. When I looked at the circle I knew what need to be added."

"It's like we were born with the knowledge of alchemy. Like…it was implanted into our brains you could say," Kato stated.

"Have you ever tried to transmute?" Al asked and the twins shook their heads. "Why don't you try it on this circle."

"But we don't know how." the twins said simultaneously.

Izumi walked outside hearing Ed and Al's voice talking about the three sequences of Transmutation. After they were done explaining, she heard the voice's of the twins say they already understood how it works since the information was in their brain even if they haven't read a book on alchemy before, but didn't know how they were to make the Transmutation.

"That's easy. All yo-" Ed's voice started.

"Stop right there." The four jumped at Izumi's angry voice and turned to see her. "If they wish to learn alchemy, they'll have to go through it the same way the two of you did."

The Elric boys gulped, nodded, and wisely kept their mouths shut. The twins looked at Izumi confused.

"What way?" Kato asked looking at the scared brothers.

"You wont find out because I don't take apprentices. The Elric boys were only a one time, so don't ask me to teach you," Izumi said turning to leave but was stop by their simultaneous voice.

"Our parents were alchemist and it was our father that did this to us."

There was a pause. She turned her head to glance at them with narrowed eyes.

"Vati, Kato, come with me. Ed and Al, stay here and work on another circle." The twins stood and followed with the boys watching them leave.

She lead them to the same back room and stopped with arms crossed. She didn't turned to them or acknowledge them.

Kato decided to start. "We don't know how, but when our father set us inside our own circles and did the Transmutation to make us like this, he somehow miss calculated the circle he had made up and the circles took us to the gate letting us see the Truth."

"Our own mother saw what he had done and scarified her own life in order to get us back," Vati said continuing, both still looking at Izumi's back. "We came back to the living with the tails, ears, eyes like a cat, and having our five senses heighten from our animal part. Our own father did this to us, almost lost us, just so he could get more done with his research. Yes, we may have all of the knowledge that could be gained from seeing Truth, but that doesn't mean we know how to use alchemy."

"No ones ever taught us how to use alchemy. The only thing we remember about how to do it is by watching our parents do it and that was by them slamming their hands onto the circle they made. Other than that, we don't have an idea what we have to do, to do alchemy."

Izumi thought about what she heard. They weren't the ones to do human transmutation but the victims of it. This was going to be a problem. They knew about everything, yet didn't fully understand what that information held to them. She narrowed her eyes, she would have to teach them about alchemy in order for the knowledge they have already to be understood better. Should she train them?

They waited for Izumi's reply. And waited. Soon the two were trying not to move from the tense air that the room was slowly collecting. Now, their tails twitched and their ears moved around on the tops of their head at any and every noise.

Finally Izumi turned to them. "Leave. Don't come back until three days are up. If I see you even once within my sight I will not teach you how to use alchemy. You might want to tell who ever is watching over you that you'll be gone for a month."

The twins nodded quickly and ran out of the shop as if the hellhounds were on their tails, passing the brothers on the way out. They didn't stop until they barged into the bar scaring half of the people who live there. Bent over, with their hands on their knees, they panted with happy smiles as they looked at each other on the side of their eyes.

Narkken, a new addition to the gang, came over. "Hey, Kitty Twins, you guys alright?"

Two punches, one to the jaw and the other to the gut, sent him flying into the wall. "STOP CALLING US THE KITTY TWINS!" they roared out in anger at the stupid nickname everyone's been using.

Vati looked around the bar. "Where's big brother?"

Greed groaned and stood up from the corner. Ever since he rescued them for the two thugs when they were six, he's been stuck with them calling him their brother. Though secretly, he gets happy when they call him brother. "I've told you, I'm not your brother, so stop calling me that."

Kato huffed at his denial. "To us you are. So get use to it. We've been calling you brother, what, four years now?"

Vati nodded her head in agreement. "Yeap."

Greed sighed again. "What do you want Kitty Twins?"

They growled at the nickname but ignored it for now. "We need to talk with you about something." they left going to the backrooms with a very reluctant Greed behind them.

When they reach the room they wanted they turned to Greed. Vati started "We found a teacher that will teach us alchemy, but we have to wait three days before going back to see her and she wanted us to inform you that we would be gone for a month."

"Plus, it's not like we're here most of the time anyways. But this is our home, and you're the one that has watched us grow up and taught us how the fight, so it's only right that you have a say in this. If we can go and learn alchemy, I mean." Kato finished.

Greed thought about it. They would be the first in his possession to use alchemy, plus the fact their chimera's. "You'll be gone for only a month?" they nodded and he closed his eyes and moved his head up, as if he was looking at the ceiling. "Fine, but once it's done you come straight back here."

They jumped around in happiness then stopped on the same thought.

"What are we going to do for three days?" Kato asked looked at Vati, who looked at her.

A second later, the twins were having a running spazz attack around the room crying that they wouldn't have anything to do for the next three days. Greed wisely left the room.

Day One

The twins were starting to become dangerous to the people living there. Everyone was wisely staying in there rooms, hiding from the bored Kitty Twins. They tried to keep busy by sparing, but after a couple of hours they stopped.

Kato lied on the floor of the makeshift gym. "You know, we get done with Greed's training then move onto another training with Mrs. Curtis." she moved her head to look at Vati with a crooked upside down view. "Since he was our first teacher, shouldn't we do something to have a reminder?"

Vati thought about it. "Like what? The only symbol we could use as a reminder he was our teacher is the tattoo on his left hand."

There was silence as Vati's answer sinked into an idea both started to think about.

Kato rolled over with a grin. "That is the most brilliant idea ever! And when we learn how to do alchemy, we can make it that way."

Vati nodded. "But first we need to find the same colored ink."

Both looked at each other and set to work on stealing the ink colors they would need.

"We're going to have to be very careful so Mrs. Curtis doesn't see us." Kato reminded.

Vati smiled. "Then we'll do it first thing in the morning."

Day Two

"Okay, we have five different colored red inks. Now all we need is to compare them to Greed's tattoo and see if we can get close to the color." Vati said as both twins walked into the bar early that morning after raiding the store for any red ink.

"BROTHER!" the twins shouted together and they heard several groans from people still sleeping.

When Greed didn't answer them they decided to barge into Greed's room without invitation. He shot up into a sitting position quickly at the noise.

"What the hell, Kitty Twins?" he groaned out.

They growled. "STOP CALLING US THE FUCKING KITTY TWINS!"

Vati went over, grabbed Greed's left hand, while Kato quickly compared the red inks. When they found one that was the same color Vati dropped his hand and the both walked out of the room, slamming the door. Greed looked at the door in confusion at what the hell just happened.

"Alright, we have one that's the same color, so just throw those inks away since we don't need them." Kato said once they arrived in their room.

"Where will we put it till we know how to do alchemy?" Vati asked looking around the room.

"Aahhh….What about leaving it under one of our pillows?"

Vati shrugged and put it there. "Now, what do we do?"

"We're going to need a visual for the tattoo." Kato answered.

Vati grinned and walked to the door about to leave. "Leave that to me."

Kato looked at the empty doorway uneasy feeling with what her sister was about to do.

A minute later everyone heard yells of surprise from Greed, thuds, crashes, and a 'Hold still, damnit.' from Vati. She came back looking satisfied, holding a paper with the tattoo drown onto it.

"Kay, we have it now." Vati said putting the paper under her pillow.

"What do we do now?" Kato asked as Vati crumbled for the next two days of boredom.

Day Three

Once everyone was awake they felt like something wasn't right. Something wasn't happening that should be happening.

Narkken was the one that finally notice what was wrong. "Hey, where are the Kitty Twins?"

Heads looked around in the room not seeing or hearing anything from the infamous Kitty Twins that were always making noise and waking up everyone.

Greed came in to see everyone doing a silent cheering. "What are you idiots doing?"

"It would seem the Kitty Twins aren't up yet." Narkken answered.

"Oh we're up." all eyes landed on two depressed looking ten year olds. "AND BORED TO DEATH!" they cried out in defeat with they're arms in the air.

"Not my problem." Greed said walking passed them.

It was decided they would sneak around putting little pranks on everyone. By nighttime, they had some cloths packed thinking they would need them and went to bed.


	4. The Month to Understand

**I don't own FMA only my OC and IlOvEmUsIcAnDyAoI owns her OC that is in this story.**

**Many thanks to BlackRose and Bumblebeecamaro38 for their assume reviews! They have made me happy:)**

**123454321**

The three walked onto the docks of Lake Kauroy to meet with some guy who was to take them somewhere. The twins were a bit sad because they had just found out that during the three days they couldn't visit, the Elric brothers left and they weren't able to say goodbye. They were also a bit irked at what Greed did this morning.

Earlier this morning

_They jerked from there sleep when their door was slammed open by Greed. "Come on, up. I don't think you want your teacher to wait do you?" he said with a smirk._

_They grumbled and lied back down. Only to quickly jump out of bed and grab their things, knowing Izumi for a while, she wouldn't like late pupils. They raced to the bar's front only to stop and stair out into the still dark morning. Turning to look back at Greed they glared while he kept his smirk._

"_Well, aren't you going?" he asked._

_They ignored him and went back to there room to wait until the right time to go._

"So, where are we training?" Vati asked.

"Leave you stuff with Sig, then get into the boat," Izumi told them and they did as told.

They looked back at Sig as the boat guy was rowing the boat somewhere.

"Why isn't Sig coming?" Kato asked. "And where are we going?"

Izumi pointed to the small island that was coming into view. "Jack Island."

They looked at her confused and once the boat landed on the shore of the island the twins got out and looked around in wonder.

"This place is cool." Vati said only having to quickly grab the thing Izumi threw at her. _What's this?_ she thought.

Izumi looked at them with a happy grin. "This is No Man's Island! No electricity, no wells, and no houses." we looked at her with wide eyes. "There are wild beast every where."

Vati pulled the knife out. "Izumi…why did you give me a knife?"

Vati was ignored. "You have to stay alive on this island for one month." Boat Guy started to row away while Izumi continued. "And even though you don't really know how to use alchemy, don't use it."

"Wait! WHAT!" Kato yelled but Izumi only waved bye at them and she got smaller with each row Boat Guy did.

"I'll pick you up when the month is done. One is all, All is one. If you cant find the answer in a month, I wont teach you. Bye."

They stood there, dumbfounded. What the hell were they going to do! Slowly they turned their heads to looked at the jungle that would become their home for the next month. Turning to look at each other they hugged each other and cried out that they wouldn't survive by the end of the month.

Later that day

They lied on their backs on the leaves they had picked, thinking of all the good foods and the comfortable beds they could have been in.

"I'm hunnngrryyy…" Kato moaned as her stomach grumbled for the hundredth time.

They were silent in their pain for food.

Vati glanced at Kato. "What did Izumi mean for One is All, All is One?"

Kato only moved the eyes to look at Vati. "I don't know. Some kind of riddle we have to figure out within a month. If we don't, she wont teach us alchemy."

"What kind of training is this for alchemy?" Vati asked out load and Kato shrugged.

Both girls groaned. It wasn't good to think on an empty stomach.

Kato turned to her side. "Lets go to sleep. We'll look around for food tomorrow." Vati agreed and soon they were asleep.

Their ears twitched at the sound of sneaking footsteps. The girls groaned but didn't wake up. Soon they grew irritated in their sleep by the twitching of their ears as the noise grewing closer. They sat up trying to get the sleep from their eyes.

"If that's you brother, your ass is grass." Vati mumbled out.

It was then that they found it to be some animal standing in front of them holding a club. It raised the club up and the girls screamed, wide awake now, and running for their lives from what ever that thing was.

"This is my island!" the thing yelled at them and run after them. "Kill all intruders."

"WE'RE GOING TO DIE!" they screamed dodging each attack from the thing.

Kato tripped on a root that wanted her dead, it seemed. "VATI HELP!"

Vati looked back just as the thing was about to attack Kato. She ran back, jumped into the air, and kicked the thing only for it to take hold of her foot. She screamed in fright as the thing lifted Vati up and she hung upside down. Kato quickly got back onto her feet, jumped up, and bite as hard as she could on the hand that was holding Vati hostage. The thing let go from the pain making Vati drop to the ground. Thankfully, she was able to land on her feet.

"Into the trees!" Kato yelled as both jumped into the trees and ran from the thing using the trees to help hide them better.

Once they were far as they could be, they stopped and panted. "What the hell was that thing?" Vati asked.

"I don't know and I don't want to find out." Kato answered.

Vati huffed out a breath. "Man, I can't believe this happened. It feels like I went through our first day of training with brother. If Greed ever finds out how bad we did and what we did to fight that thing, he'd kick our asses."

Kato shook her head. "He wouldn't. Remember he doesn't fight women."

"Oh, yeah, that's right. But still, you know he'll do something." Vati said then looked at her nails and gasped. "LOOK! My nails are claws. Wait, let me see your teeth." Kato gave Vati a show of her teeth. "You have fangs!"

The two looked between their fangs and claws. Soon they started to grew smaller and become normal.

"I think they come out if we're in danger." Vati said staring at her now round, blunt nails.

"We should try and see if they can come out when we want them to."

Vati shook her head. "First we need something to eat. Not having anything at all yesterday, plus, that run on an empty stomach is not that great of an idea to do." she groaned leaning against the tree's trunk.

Kato looked around. "Do you know how to set up a trap?"

Vati looked at her sister and shook her head no. A second later. "WE'RE DOOMED!" both yelled dramatically.

15 minutes later

"Okay, I think this should do it." Vati said and jumped back into the tree as the two waited for something to go into their trap.

Another 15 minutes later

"WHERE THE HELL IS THE DAMN ANIMALS!" Kato screamed in frustration.

"SHUT THE HELL UP! YOU'LL SCARE THE DAMN ANIMALS AWAY!" Vati smack her sister on the head.

"You shut the hell up!" Kato yelled back and both girls huffed from exhaustion.

They waited some more till the trap sprang. They jumped down yelling 'Yay!' and went to the poor rabbit that got caught in the trap. Using the knife they cut the rope and took a hold of the rabbit, putting it on the ground.

"What do we do now?" Kato asked already knowing what was needed to be done.

"….Stab it…." Vati said, her voice quivering as she held up the knife.

Both girls looked at one another, then to the frightened looking rabbit, who was doing all it could with the puppy eyes at them.

Vati handed Kato the knife. "You do it. I cant"

"Wha-what?" the knife stumbled in her hands but she was able to hold it. "If you cant do it, then I cant either." pushing it back to Vati.

Vati pushed it back into Kato's hands. "You do it."

Kato glared at her twins and pushed it back. "No, you do it."

Again, Vati pushed it towards Kato. "No, you."

"You kill it."

"No, you."

"You."

"You."

"You!" Kato yelled.

"NO, YOU!" Vati yelled back, glancing at the rabbit only to find that a fox had it. "HEY! THAT'S OURS YOU MANGY FOX!" she got up to run after it leaving Kato with the knife and her to follow after, hopefully without getting lost in the process.

They stopped to find the fox had a family of three little ones.

"The fox has a family." Kato stated dumbfounded.

Vati huffed angrily. "Yeah, but it could have gotten it's own dinner than steal ours."

Kato looked at the knife, then the foxes, and back to the knife. Suddenly she started to crawl towards the foxes.

"Kato? What the hell are you fucking doing?" Vati asked grabbing her ankle and dragged her back.

"I'm hungry and their eatable! That one fuckin' stole our food! Even if we were fighting over who killed the poor rabbit," Kato mumbled that last part. "Besides we're the ones that steal things from people, not the ones that have things stolen from us!"

"You can't! If you kill the younger ones, I'd be like killing human children." Vati backed away pulling her sister with her. "Leave them in peace. Lets try and fish. And yes, I know, I hate the feeling, too."

They sat waiting for the damn fish to take hold of the line. Kato growled in frustration after sitting for three hours already and leaned backwards till her back hit the ground.

"Damn Izumi, damn learning alchemy, damn this damn island, damn that man thing…what ever it is." Kato rolled over to her stomach.

Vati stood up and sniffed the air, stopped, and narrowed her eyes at the scent in the air. "Kato, sniff the air, is that what I think it is?"

Kato lifted her head and did as told. Her eyes narrowed too and she got up with a frown. "This is not going to be good."

"We need to build a stable hut to with stand the storm coming." Vati said and both walked quickly to gather supplies. "How big to you think this one will be?" Vati asked sniffing.

Kato sniffed the air to get the heavy scent of rain on the way. Yet the wind seemed to only be blowing softly and no view of rain clouds. "I think I'll be big, but it'll pass us quickly. Though, it'll hit us hard. How long till you think it'll be here?"

"Well, the wind hasn't started to blow hard yet, but the air is heavy with the scent of rain water. I'd say an hour or so before sun down." Vati replied.

"We don't have long then." they set to work on trying to make a stable hut from the rain storm coming.

A couple hours later

Both girls lied down on the ground exhausted and very hungry, but they were able to build a stable hut for the storm that was almost here. Their ears twitched at the coming sounds.

They looked at each other and their eyes widened. "SHIIIII-" they had to dive out of the hut in order for the huge man thing not the clubbed them to death. "NOOOO!" they looked at the hut in horror. It was destroyed! All of their hard work for nothing.

With them distracted by the destroyed hut, the animal man thing charged at them and kicked them to the side. They yelped in pain from the kick and when they landed hard on the ground. Shaking it off they took a stance, with claws and fangs bared at him.

The animal man thing took a minute from shock after seeing their ears and tails, which were whipping back and forth with anger, and that they suddenly had sharp nails and teeth instead of them being blunt. Without words, the twins charge at him, both of them went further away from each other, like they were trying to hit both of his sides at the same time, as their hands went up and claws were out, ready to shred him to pieces.

He was able to block them, grabbed their arms, twirled them around and let go, letting them fly into a tree. They fell to the ground trying to get their breath back. Kato shakily stood up and charged again, giving a cat hiss at the man as she lunged towards him only to be swatted away like a filthy fly. She hit a tree and fell to the ground, her tail not moving, showing she wasn't getting back up.

Vati growled deep in her throat and bared her fangs at him with a hiss as her ears lay flat against her skull just as lightening crackled and thunder boom. Soon rain pored, making the three soaked and Vati slowly made her way over to her sister while keeping an eye on the man thing.

"Get out of my island." the thing said which earned it a angry hiss from Vati.

"No, we're here to be learning something for our fuckin' teacher." Vati growled out as her clawed hands twitched in a battle ready pose.

He quickly ran at her, she dodged but he caught her in the gut by his club and let her role on the ground hard a few times. She didn't get up.

With Greed (POV also)

I sat on my bed with this weird feeling that wouldn't go away. It has only been two days since the damn Kitty Twins went and it seemed too quiet without them messing around and being idiots. I sighed. Something happened to them and I could feel it. How? Like hell I would know. It's their fault, I swear.

I looked around the room with a frown. The feeling of something wrong grew by the second. Standing up I paced. "Damnit! What the hell is wrong?" it had something do to with the Kitty Twins that's for sure. "Damn me for getting this Kitty sense because of them." I wont be able to know anything about what's happening until they get back.

"I need to focus on something different." going over to some papers. "Getting new possessions would do."

Later, early morning the next day

Kato moaned in pain. She was cold, in pain, and soaked to the bone from the storm. At least she was under a tree that caught most of the rain. Using the tree for support she was able to stand and look around. That's when she spotted her sister.

As quickly as she could she was kneeling next to her. "Vati! Vati! Come on, wake up! Kalavati Hinderson! Get your ass up!" Vati groaned in pain but was able to open her eyes and look around.

"What the hell happened? God damnit, I'm frickin' cold and wet." Vati mumbled grumpily.

Kato gave a small chuckle, relieved that she was okay. "Come on Vati, lets go find something to eat again." Vati grumbled at her but got up slowly and they went to find food, if they could.

For the next two weeks they tried to find food, dodge the attacks from the newly named animal man thing, Big Foot, and try to see if their claws and fangs wouldn't come out when they wanted them too. Soon they became too hungry and tired to do anything as they passed out from lack of food.

Big Foot stopped in front of them. He bent down to pick up Vati who groaned in pain. "Get up. Fight."

Vati groaned again getting Kato to groan also. Kato rolled to her side trying to see Big Foot through blurry eyes. "Vati….wake up." She said trying to stand but only able to get on her hands a knees.

Big Foot dropped Vati on the ground and turned to leave.

"Vati…." Kato struggled to stand up. "Bastard." she stumbled forward, pulling the knife out. "You..don't mess with my sister."

Big Foot didn't stop walking away.

"Vati, wake up." Kato pointed her knife's tip at the back of Big Foot while shaking her sister.

"Kato?"

"Get up. Big Foot's here again. He wants to fight us." Kato's ears drooped and her tail hung not having the energy to even twitch.

Vati struggled to get up. "But I don't wanna." tears started to appear. "I don't wanna die. I don't wanna die." Both girls hugged each other.

Once again they passed out. When they came around again as their mouths filled with water at the smell of cooked fish. They sat up to see Big Foot holding two fishes out to them. Grabbing it they ate it, loving the feel of something in their empty bellies.

Later that day the twins were out in the water trying to get some more fish to eat. Vati raised the make-shifted spear ready to get the fish. The fish darted to eat something smaller and Vati went for it. She held it up with a smile. Then her mind started to think.

"Kato."

Kato looked over at her sister. "Yes?"

"Remember that fox that took the rabbit?"

"Yes."

"The rabbit eats grass. The fox eats the rabbit. The fox dies. The grass takes the fox. The rabbit eats the grass and so forth." Kato started to think also.

"It's a circle of things that keeps going round and round in survival."

"Yes, that means even a small insect have a part in the circle." Vati's eyes lit up and so did Kato's. "The smallest plays a big part."

"And the big play a small part. One is All." Kato said.

"All is One." Vati finished.

They were silent as it finally came to them.

"I am one." Vati said.

"And all is the universe." Kato laughed in joy and went to hug her sister. "We did it! We figured it out!"

Vati grinned. "Come on, lets go get some dinner." she pulled Kato to the shore.

They sat down that night eating the rabbit they, sadly, had to kill.

"Hey remember when the Elric boys told us about the three sequences of Transmutation. Comprehension, understanding the inherent structure and properties of the atomic or molecular makeup of a particular material to be transmuted, including the flow and balance of potential and kinetic energy within." Kato said the first part.

"Yes, unfortunately. Deconstruction, using energy to break down the physical structure of the identified material into a more malleable state so as to be easily reshaped into a new form." Vati said the second part.

"And Reconstruction, continuing the flow of energy so as to reform the material into a new shape. I think I get it now." Kato said finishing the last part.

"Get what?"

"Why we're here. She wanted us to understand the three structures better. When an animal dies the much smaller things eats its dead flesh while some of it goes into the ground to help give plants food. The plant is then eaten by other animals. Comprehension is the animal that is living and when it dies it becomes the second, Deconstruction. After the break down of the dead animal's flesh it becomes Reconstruction, a different form so it could give food for other things."

Vati thought it over. "Your right, understanding that makes the knowledge that we already have better to understand." Vati looked at the seventeen stabbings in the tree. "Well, we have another thirteen days to go."

Kato smiled. "Now that we understand, it wont be that bad. All we have to do is dodge the attacks Big Foot gives us and hunt for food. Come on, lets head to bed."


	5. Their First Teacher's Symbol

**I don't own FMA only my OC and IlOvEmUsIcAnDyAoI owns her OC that is in this story.**

**I give thanks to Bumblebeecamaro38, I love all yoai, kouryuu, and storyhunter538 for their favs!**

**123454321**

"Hey, Kato come see this. I think this is the place the Elric brothers lived at." Vati said as Kato came over a pointed at the thirty stabs in a tree.

"Thank god we're not the only ones that had to go through this." Kato sighed in relief. "Hey, how many more days before we can get off of this damn island?"

Vati thought. "If I saw right…this is our last day. She'll be coming to get us in the morning."

"THANK THE LORDS!" Kato jumped up and down in joy.

"Come on, lets get something to eat, I'm hungry." Vati said and they headed off to get fish.

"Hey, Vati, lets get them using our claws." Kato said showing the sharp nails they had been slowly getting to come out when they wanted them to over the month.

Vati smiled holding up her hands and, half a second later, her nails were sharp and her fangs showed from her smile. "We're going to need practice, aren't we?"

Kato laughed as they went to their destination.

Next morning

Izumi stood in front of both kneeling girls. "Tell me what does One is All, All is One."

"One is me." Kato stated.

"All is the Universe." Vati finished.

Izumi looked a small bit shocked but smiled after a second. "We'll started the real training."

The girls yip and hooted in victory.

"Warm food and beds are prepared for you, so get in the boat." Izumi commanded and they quickly went to the boat.

"Warm home made food!" Vati said day dreaming.

"Soft and comfortable beds!" Kato said dreamily.

Izumi shook her head in amusement as she got into the boat. As the boat was leaving something made the boat rock and the twins look to see Big Foot.

They screamed. "WHAT DO YOU WANT BIG FOOT?"

"Good work, Mason." Izumi waved at him making the twin looked at her in confusion.

"What?" they asked her. "Mason, as in the employee at your store?" Izumi nodded. "WHAT THE HELL!"

Mason was laughing. "You survived the month like the Elric boys. At least I didn't have to hold back as much as I did with the boys before. Who trained you to fight?"

Kato looked at Mason in disbelief as Vati glared at Izumi. "Why was he there?"

"He was there to keep you alive and make sure you two didn't die." Izumi replied.

"THEN WHY THE HELL WAS HE ATTACKING US!" Vati asked.

"You idiots! It was for you to learn more in one month." Izumi said. "In order to train your spirit, you must first train your body. You need to train both spiritually and physically and that's what you did this month."

She smiled at them. "I'll start teach you when we get back. Your training will go fast since you already have the knowledge but you still need to learn."

Both girls bowed their head. "Yes, Teacher."

Mason laughed. "They seem to know how to treat you with respect than Edward did."

"Well, we had brother as our teacher before, so we had to learn to respect our mentor. That's how we knew how to fight." Kato answered.

Mason nodded and it was quiet for a minute.

"Oh no! Brother's going to want to see us!" Vati said a little panicky.

"Uh, Teacher, do you think we can go see our brother when we get back?" Kato asked unsure.

"I would wait until you've cleaned up, had some food and rest before seeing him." Izumi said getting nods from the twins.

Later that day

"We'll be back later tonight." Vati said and the two ran out of the house with coats and hats to hide their oddities from people.

They jumped onto the roofs to get there faster. They grinned at being able to see Greed again after so long. They stopped right in front of the door getting ready to barge in.

The door of the Devil's Nest banged open as they kicked it. "WE'RE HOME!" they yelled seeing everyone jump after not having the Kitty Twins for a month.

It was then that the scent of dog got in their nose. Both searched for the dog and found a man several feet in front of them. Kato growled and hissed at him her fangs and nails already sharp and he growled back egging her on. She roar angrily as she lunged at him using her sharp nails to scratch him in the face. He was quick but she had better agility and was able to strike him even when he move out of the way.

Vati was spazzing out. "WHY THE HELL IS THERE A DOG HERE! WE'RE GONE FOR A FUCKING MONTH AND YOU GET A DOG?"

Greed walked into the front of the bar after hearing bangs, crashes, and shouting. Dolcetto and Kato were having an all out cat and dog fight and no one could get them to stop. Vati was raging up a storm about a dog being here and she looked about ready to fight him also.

"Alright Kitty Twins, enough!" Greed shouted.

Both stopped what they were doing and rounded on Greed. "STOP CALLING US THE DAMN KITTY TWINS, YOU BASTARD!"

Dolcetto quickly backs up from the raging cat girls and looks at the cuts and bruises he got from the shorter one. "Greed, who the hell are these girls?" he asked the leader.

Greed sighed. "Kato, Vati, this is Dolcetto. Dolcetto, these are the Kitty Twins, Kato and Vati."

"DAMNIT! STOP IT WITH THE KITTY TWINS!" the yelled.

Vati wisely sniffed to see if there was any more new people. "Cow, snake, alligator, and.." both girls looked at Dolcetto with a deadly glare. "And dog."

Dolcetto glared back. "So, and you're cats."

They hissed at him. Greed held up his hands. "Now, girls, no need to be mean. I'll tell you why they're here later, but I'd like to know what you did on your training."

The girls looked at him in horror, which gave Greed the impression that the teacher they went to didn't go easy on them. Dolcetto laughed at their reaction of their training which earned him another deadly glare from the two.

Kato looked at Greed. "Can I kick his doggie ass now?" she asked getting her claws out and ready.

Greed saw this. "I've never seen you do that before."

Kato and Vati looked at Kato's sharp nails. "At first, it would only do this when we were in danger but after a while we were able to get them to come when we wanted. We even get fangs." They showed him their canines that had grown longer.

Martel came over ,seeing as they were distracted by telling Greed about their new ability and not about to kill Dolcetto. Sticking her hand out. "Hi, I'm Martel."

The shook her hand. "Vati, and this is my twin, Kato. Greed's our brother." Vati smiled as Greed once again said he wasn't. "He's in denial. I'm a panther and Kato's a lynx."

"I hope he can swim." Kato said with a smile.

"Snake." Martel said also getting a smile at the joke. "Cats and a dog under one roof. This will be interesting to watch." the three laughed at the thought.

(A/N: I know they don't have a river named the Nile but it was too funny not to put it in)

"We're not really staying, Teacher wants us back to do some more training. We're only here to visit." Vati said.

"Not staying?" Bido asked coming over.

"BIDO!" the girls hugged him. "It's been too long, partner in thieving crime." they said grinning.

"Now, Bido, you're going to have to fill in everyone about us now that we'll be able to come visit" Kato said with a smile.

"It'll be fun messing with everyone again after so long. Dog-boy is so going to get it." Vati promised earning a laugh from Martel.

"You guys don't like him do you?" she asked.

They shrugged. "I think it's because he's a dog and we're cats that we're fighting. We'll probably get over it soon and just fight for fun. But right now, his doggie ass is grass." Kato said and Vati agreed.

For the next several hours they caught up to things with Greed and why the other chimera's were here. They also talked about different things not even in a topic, just random things that somehow included Bido. The twins were quiet happy being able to talk with their 'brother' and everyone, but soon had to leave.

It took a year for them to get the knowledge they had in order and to learn how to transmute things with and without a circle. Today they had the day off from training and so they sat in a tree out lining that tattoo of the ouroboros.

Kato drew half of the ouroboros on the inside part of Vati's arm with her palm faced up. The other half went on the other arm, so when she put both arm together, with both palms facing her, she would get the ouroboros tattoo that was two inches under the wrist. Then Vati took over and drew the full ouroboros a few centimeters under the wrist of Kato's left hand, and hers was also placed on the inside of her wrist.

They took the red ink they had stolen a year and some months ago and smeared it on the drawling. Kato went first with clapping her hands and putting them on each of the half's and the blue light shown. Vati whimpered in pain as the ink set into her skin to make it permanent. She sighed in relief when it was done, but she moved on to get Kato's done. She also whimpered from the pain and when both were done they looked at them.

Vati put her arms together and grin as the out come was good then she looked at Kato's who was also grinning. "Let's go show brother."

The jumped out of the tree and ran to the Devil's Nest.

"Hey, is brother here?" Vati asked Martel.

"He's in the back." she answered.

They gave their thanks, something Martel beat into them after hearing them cuss when they needed to be polite, and ran into the back.

"Brother! We have something for you to see!" they yelled and spotted Greed.

"What'da want?" he asked them.

"Well, since you taught us everything to do with fighting," Kato started.

"We decided to do something to show others you were our teacher." Vati finished and both showed him their new tattoos.

Greed stared at the tattoos. He was a bit shocked that they had done this and he looked at his own ouroboros tattoo.

"Like it? We didn't know what else to use to show you were our teacher so we kinda had to barrow your tattoo and this is the assume outcome." Vati said smiling. "Oh, we have to show you what we've been able to learn."

Vati had everyone step back before she clapped her hands and slammed them onto the ground. Blue light crackled around her as five stone panthers formed the size of a medium sized dog. Each panther had this thin flexible stone string that connected to the back of the panther's head and went all the way to five tips of Vati's fingers. Her hands and arms, up just before the elbow, was covered in stone. She moved her left pointer and right middle around and two of the medium sized panthers moved forward to walk over to Dolcetto.

It was at that moment you could see why her hands and arms were covered in the stone. It aloud for farther movement for the panthers. As the panthers moved away from her, little by little the stone moved down arm till it reached her elbow and the panthers stopped. Vati clapped her hands and slammed them letting the stone she had used go back to where it first was.

"My turn!" Kato said going to the spot Vati had just been standing.

She did the same clap and slam to the ground, pulling up her hands with something holding in them. It looked like sword handles, that soon became swords at the end as she swung them around and took a stance.

"I can do a lot more stuff than just this but I don't want to make the Devil's Nest collapse." Kato said then put the swords back into the stone they came from.

They spent the rest of the day hanging out with the gang before having to leave to get back to training with Izumi.

**123454321**

**This is the end of Part 1 of the Trilogy but Part 2 will be coming. The title is **_**Of Chimera's, Homunculi, and Alchemist**_**.**

**Again. Thank you for the great Reviews you gave me!**


End file.
